User talk:Teyandee
Welcome Hi, welcome to Samurai Pizza Cats Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Samurai Pizza Cats - 06 - Singing Samurai Sensation! (Polly Esther without her her armor).jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 10:15, October 2, 2009 1. Can you make a page of pictures of the Big Cheese cross dressing? 2. Tell what episodes he cross dresses? 3. What outfits he was wearing including the girls' white underwear. 4. Can you also include other characters that who cross dress too? 5. Tell what episodes he cross dresses in the Kyattō Ninden Teyandee version (original version)? 6. The reason I'm asking because, I laugh so hard when he cross dresses and causes everyone to freak out when they see him cross dress Crossdressing Big Cheese Who asked for the pictures of Crossdressing Big Cheese? Post your request here with a signature. --Teyandee 18:01, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Not just the Big Cheese Crossdressing. Jerry Atric cross dress, the Rescue team cross dress. The Ninja Crows crossdress. Make sure you include the girls' white underwear. You did it before on "Polly and frying pan" and "Polly Esther without her armor"--Fans The only charcters that didn't cross dress are Polly, Bad Bird, and Guido. --Fans In the Fan Episodes Polly, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido they crossdress. Is there a way to make pictures of them too? Re:Crossdressing Big Cheese Don`t worry - you request gave me an idea for the article so I want to cover the Cross-dressing theme. -- Teyandee 16:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) You even give us other characters crossdessing? You even gives us the character pictures too. Remember the Character Picture request. It's on top of the Crossdressing Big Cheese. Re:Crossdressing Big Cheese Yes. I remember Big cheese and Jerry cross dressing (at least in KNT). Rescue members - yes (as Cheerleaders). What about girls' white underwear? You want more pictures like I will add them as soon as I will write about Pointless sisters >In the Fan Episodes Polly, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido they crossdress I can`t make a screenshot - there is no video for the fan episodes neither my drawing skills are good. It's okay. It would have been fun to see pictures of Speedy, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido wearing sailor school girls uniforms. Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird) wears Polly's working outfit (including her pink underwear) and Polly's Pizza Cat Armor. Just make sure you get the cross dressing pictures including the characters cross dressing will be fine by me. Including the girls' white underwear okay. Re:Crossdressing Big Cheese I don`t remember Speedy crossdressing. But you may be interested in 1 detail: 1) KNT25 (Kawaii? Yattarou onna ni naru) - a feminized Yattaro (Speedy) tries to kiss Sukashii (Guido) and Pururun (Polly): a9pFXoEQuUM (From 1:56) SPC24: Both these moments was cut. Question? Does the Big Cheese's make up count as a cross dress? May be we can call it Femimization. In some episodes he also paints his nails. One question. I notice Bad Bird worked for the Pizza Cats and he became more competent than the Pizza Cats. Francine was impress she gave him a bonus. What does Bad Bird had that the Pizza Cats don't have? I notice the Pizza Cats were jealous that Bad Bird made more money than them. Maybe they are to tired to work as him - he seems to be full of interest Watch the Youtou Muramura. During the final battle Bad Bird's special attack power was able to defeat Speedy? Bad Bird is a good guy, can their fight end a draw or what? Nobody knows. Their Finishers are powerful. ''' ---- One episode where Bad Bird save Speedy's life at the fighting torument. Remember? If the Big Cheese and Jerry found out that Bad Bird stop their evil plan, would the Big Cheese send someone to kill Bad Bird if he found out? If you betray the Big Cheese, will he kill you for treason? '''I don`t think anyone can prove that the Bad bird did it. What about the betrayal - I don`t think he is so evil he can kill for this. He can call Rude Noise to finish the job - bad bird can`t fight vs. them alone. Unless the Pizza Cats help Bad Bird fight the Rude Noise right? I guess so - imagine the power of 4 Hissatsu combined We never see Bad Bird and Bad Max (leader of the Rude Noise) battle each other? Fans say Bad Bird can kick Bad Max's stupid ass. Because Bad Bird is strong as Speedy and Bad Bird can use his Finisher attack power to defeat Bad Max. Yes - a finisher. But what about 1-on-1 with no special attacks? Bad Bird can still beat him. What is the name of Bad Bird's (A.K.A. Karamaru) Hissatsu move? His move manage to knock out Speedy in the last episode. His move is strong as Speedy. I don`t think it was a Hissatsu. He used Karakara Ninpou "Majin Shinkuu Giri". http://kyattounindenteyandee.wikia.com/wiki/Video:Yattarou_vs_Karamaru With Speedy, Bad Bird, Polly, and Guido Hissatsu moves. Can they be the most powerful team ever since now Bad Bird is a good guy? I guess yes How old is Bad Bird's (A.K.A. Karamaru)? Could he be in his 20s or 30s? I think about 25-30. Did you see the computer picture of Bad Bird? is at http://www.edoropolis.org/forums/avatars/1.%20%20Samurai%20Pizza%20Cats/BadBird.jpg and http://andrew.fraticelli.info/badbird_header.jpg I found a picture of Carla and Bad Bird as children http://animefan25.tripod.com/images/SPC/Carla_BadBird_2.jpg. But it's not enough I want Carla's eyes to open. Her eyes and her face is so beautiful. Sorry, Thank you though I didn't mean to hurt you. I think we maybe misunderstanding each other. I will never tried hurt you. I was trying to build this SPC WIKI articles and find a way to help the KNT WIKI articles. If you need some time off go ahead. I sorry and thank you for the crossdressing articles and the other articles. Work got in the way and the people at work are asking me to help them. So please forgive me and thank you for helping me out. If it makes you feel any better I type the Ninja Crow Clan article. What you think? ---- Ok, I forgive but until friday i will work mainly on KNT projects. Crossdressing pictures wil be added on weekend. Speaking on Crossdressing: I think there are 2 wrong "Only in KNT episodes" references: * man was looking at the Big Cheese's legs thinking he's a girl, but he found out the girl is ugly. That seen only in KNT episode (number 13). * The Big Cheese was waving his arms up in the arm before Jerry talk to them. This only in KNT episode (number 14)." It appeares is SPC too - see the pictures. As for SPC - feel free to add ane new articles. I guess there will be time I can add more to SPC. But please add the notice for the Fan episodes - related articles: Add in the top of the article about the characters that appear only in the Fan episodes and in the "Fan episodes" Section in the article about the main SPC characters - I don`t want the articles to confuse the users. -- BR, Teyandee In the crossdressing scence What kind of outfit the Big Cheese is wearing in ep 44? A geisha? :) What is the (NPC version of Francine) name, and (NPC version of Lucille's) name? because I'm gonna type them but I need to know there names? If i heard correctly (NPC version of Lucille's) = Lucinda - The Sundance Kid`s girlfriend (NPC version of Francine) - Abigail I give it a try. Thank you though Since Bad Bird is a good guy, he'll be a good warrior and his children will look up to him. Have I forgotten someone in the character list? I know I type Lucinda, Abigail, the NYPC, Bad Bird, Carla, and the Ninja Crows. Did I forgot someone to type? Rude Noise Did I ever type about the Rude Noise or not yet? No. I only know Bad Max's name and I know what he looks like and he's the leader of the Rude Noise and his alias (other name) is Crow Magnon. I really don't know the others name's and I can't tell them a part. If you please tell me the other member's names and what their character's bios, what they look like, because I heard the Rude Noise suppose to be the oppose of the Rescue team. one more thing if Bad Max is the leader than can it be like ex. Bad Max is General Catton's oppose. Here are their names: http://samuraipizzacats.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rude_Noise and all the bios I know can be taken from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Samurai_Pizza_Cats_characters http://th06.deviantart.net/fs11/300W/i/2006/235/e/8/Teyandee_Kenshin_by_KageReneko.jpg Did you see that? I like the Bad Bird's (a.k.a. Karamaru) outfit and Carla's (a.k.a Okara) ninja outfit. I think I saw the Sundance Kid (a.k.a Micheal) in the picture and if so who he suppose to be? Are their any other pictures just like that one like for ex. the SPC (a.k.a. KNT) play characters from the "DEATH NOTES," "ONE PIECE," or others? If not it's okay. I don`t know many crossover pictures with KNT/SPC but try this: http://www.edoropolis.org/forums/index.php?topic=1984.0. thanks I find a bio about the rude noise just a question. Bad Max is the oppose of General Catton, Ronnie Geissmuller is the oppose of Sprtiz, Cannonball Battery is the oppose of Meowzma, Mojo Rojo is the oppose of Bat Cat? I agree with Bad Max is the oppose of General Catton but how do you come to other pairs? http://www.geocities.jp/suzukitenko/_gl_images_/08032601.jpg I was look for that picture for a very long time. :) Are you smiling that you like that picture too? :) I put that picture in the KNT WIKI too you like? It is good although I preffer to see the characters pictures from the series "I agree with Bad Max is the oppose of General Catton but how do you come to other pairs? " you ask me that question right? well I think Ronnie is Spritz, Cannonball is Meowzma, and Mojo is Bat Cat. I'm just guessing. Who do you think is the oppose since the Rude Noise is suppose to be the oppose of the Rescue team? Thoughtout the series I notice the Rescue team never defeated the Rude Noise only they had a draw but no winner. The only people that ever defeated the Rude Noise are Speedy, Polly, and Guido. Do not forget - this was not quite a fair battle - not like SPC vs. Rude Noise * Yami no Yon Nin Shu blocked the sun to prevent Nyankii from getting sun energe to power their batteries * Yami no Yon Nin Shu summoned Makkurou robot which is self-reassembling I think Bad Bird can beat Bad Max. Is there a picture of Carla wearing her yellow dress because she looks better in that outfit. Remember on the last episode Polly and Guido defeated the Rude Noise without Speedy's help. Ans this was a clean fight unlike the SPC12 episode Anything on the Crossdressing scenes? I don`t think there is anything to add. I can`t make the Long picture of rescue team crossdressing as a cheerleaders - they are not standing in the right position. Same in KNT. I made add a better version of big picture of a Big Cheese crossdressing from 48th episode